


The world according to Gladys

by FallenFurther



Series: Episode related fics [13]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Asteroid - Freeform, Best Friends, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Geranium, IN SPACE!, Odd, References to Thunderbirds, Rescue, Space Flight, TAGrewatch, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Love them or hate them this is a series of short chapters all about the relationship between Ned and Gladys.Each chapter related to a different episode which involves these two, and it is entirely from Gladys' point of view.Chapter 1: Series 1 Episode 9 - Slingshot
Relationships: Gladys/Ned Telford
Series: Episode related fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612372
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	The world according to Gladys

**Author's Note:**

> Series 1 Episode 9 - Slingshot

Why Ned had chosen her out of all her siblings, she would never know. She was sure they were prettier, their colours brighter and their stems stronger, however that fateful day he’d chosen her. Her siblings had been planted in the garden while she was placed in a pot. Ned had gazed at her flower, inhaled her pollen and smiled. 

“You’re a Gladys, I can tell. Fancy coming to space with me? Glad you’re enthusiastic, I’m going to need someone to keep me company on that asteroid and remind me of Earth.”

That’s how she’d ended up on the interplanetary transport, hoping her soil wouldn’t float away, but Ned never let it. He kept it damp, wrapping her pot in a special bag. He took care of her, tying her down so she wouldn’t drift away and get damaged. People thought he was mad, called him names when he couldn’t hear. But she heard them. She heard everything, but could say nothing. They didn’t understand the love in the heart of Ned Telford, the care he could give and how sensitive he could be. They had never felt his tender touch on their wilting leaves, cursing himself for letting her get in such a state, or heard his cries as he called out in his sleep. The other humans had tried to hurt her. They had hidden her from Ned, but he had called out to her, despite their laughs, despite the fact she could never answer him. She was happy when they were finally alone, left to themselves on what Ned called an asteroid. Apparently she was the most well travelled plant there was, not that she cared for travelling. She would have been happy in the garden, with her siblings. How they had been worried when she hadn’t been planted alongside them, how they had thought she was going to be discarded. What would they think of her now, living in a pot on an asteroid? 

There wasn’t much room on the asteroid but her solid didn’t float away and she was watered regularly, so it became her home. Ned continued to talk to her, keeping her informed on the machinery’s status, what he was doing and teaching her how everything worked. Not that she could operate it. Then the transport came and they headed back to Earth, the others teasing Ned again, but he never seemed bothered. He was happy just spending time with her. Back at the house, Ned placed her beside her family and she told them of her adventures. She no longer wished to join them, preferring a life beside Ned. 

Back to the asteroid they went, back to her sanctuary to be alone with Ned. She thought this would be her life, travelling back and forth, but then the lights went out and Ned started to panic. There was worry in his voice and his fingers dug into her soil as he pulled her close. Her flower lent against his chest as he held her, shaking with his every breath. But Ned calmed, placed her down gently, and got to work on the station. His running commentary kept her in the loop, letting her know he hadn't given up. She didn't know what was happening but she trusted Ned. She wasn't very happy when the others arrived, she never liked it when others arrived. They made them sit on their ship, waiting. At least Ned was cheerful, unlike the others. He held her pot steady, keeping her involved when the others looked at her with disgust. The female in particular had no respect for her. She would have said some choice words of her own if she could. 

The temperature rose worryingly, sweat appeared on Ned's forehead, but he just wiped it away. Her soil was losing some moisture which disturbed her but the heat soon subsisted and she felt better. Again there was talking going on between the humans, many of their words going straight over her flower. Without warning the ship accelerated, almost snapping her stem, but apparently something good had happened and they were heading home. 

A few days later, after some meetings, she was home and Ned placed her on the ground next to her siblings. She recounted her tale as Ned told his version to his niece and nephews. Her family weren't impressed, not enough sunlight for their liking and they told her she was too scrawny and not growing right.

"You got to fly in Thunderbird 3!? What was it like? How fast was it?"

"Is it red on the inside?" 

"Were you scared, Uncle Ned?"

"Are you going to go back into space?"

The chuckle from Ned was a comfort to Gladys, the response of his family more favourable than hers. 

"Well, it was quite the adventure! Though I think it's time for us to try something new, right Gladys?"

Ned scooped up her pot and her flower nodded a response. She didn't mind where she went, as long as she was with Ned.


End file.
